The Last Fight
by Cartoonlover2010
Summary: When Tarus Bulba returns from the dead. He's stronger, faster and he's after Gos and the masked Mallard. Chapter 5 is now up! FINALLY! New hero in training! Thank you so much ReaderPal for all of youre help. I know I couldnt done it with out you.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It's a nice day after noon and Gosalyn walks into the house.

She's 16 years old wearing a sports jersey and jeans.

"Pops, I'm home!" She exclaimed.

She dropped her school bag on the floor and looked for her dad.

"Dad?" She asked.

There was no answer and she walked into the living room and saw a note on the counter.

"What's this?" She asked.

She picked it up and read it. "Dear Gos, went to on a mission wouldn't be back till later. Blah blah blah blah Hugs and kisses dad." She said.

She sighed and set the paper down.

"Hmm… he wouldn't be back till later huh? Well.. I don't have any homework. Which means I can help dad and Launch Pad." She said.

She ran to the chairs and hit the stature and she went off.

She's in her Quiverwing costume driving the ratcatcher with Honker right beside her.

"So, you're dad said that you can help him and drive the ratcatcher?" He asked.

"Yeah right. My dad would never let me drive this on my own. I'm just borrowing it for a night. I'll have this back before he even knows it's missing." She said.

Honker gasped at that. "Gosalyn!" He exclaimed.

"Look, Honk. I'll just help him for a minute and then I'll drive this back home. It's a fool proof plan." She said.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing/" Honker said.

"Don't I always? I see the thunder quack ahead." She said.

She pressed on the gas and they spend up. They didn't know that somebody was following them.

They arrived at the scene of the crime and hopped off the bike.

They then hid behind a bush and peeked out watching them fight Mega volt.

"Looks like they're handling I okay. We can go." Honker said.Gosalyn stopped him. "Not so fast Honker." She said.She pulled out an arrow from her bag and shot it. It missed Mega volt but got Darkwing instead.

"Whoa!" Darkwing exclaimed.

"Sorry Darkwing!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat Darkwing. But I can see that you're tied up for the minute." Mega volt said.

Mega volt then took off.

Darkwing pulled the arrows off and Gosalyn comes walking out of the hiding.

"Guess I blew it. Sorry dad." She said.

Darkwing just narrowed his eyes at his young daughter. "We're going to have a long talk when we get home." Darkwing said.

Gosalyn moaned and followed her dad.

Two eyes come peeking out of the other bush.

Back at the Mallard home.

Drake is yelling at Gosalyn.

"What were you thinking? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT OR WORSE KILLED." He said.

Gosalyn sighed. "I know." She said.

"I'm serious Gos. If anything would of happened to you. I don't know what I'll do." She said.

"I get it dad." She said.

"Good. Now that it's settled you're grounded." He said.

"For how long?" She asked.

"Till I can think of a date.." He said.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll just wait in my room for bread and water." Gosalyn said.

She stormed up to her room and slammed the door.

Drake moaned. "Only 2 more years till she moves out." He said.

Launch Pad walks in. "D.W. Mega volt is at the electric company." He said.

"Then let's get dangerous." D.W. said.

They ran to the chairs and they took off.

Gosalyn is in her room tossing a tennis ball to the wall, talking to Honker on the phone.

"Yeah I'm grounded what else is new?…No he didn't say how long this time…. Hold on Honk I got another call." She said.

She pushed her call waiting button. "Hello? Hey All whets up? The pizza joint?… Sure I could go for a little bite. … I'm on the other line with Honk right now. We'll meet you guys there in ten. Later." She pushed the button again. "Honk? Pizza joint in five… Yeah I know. But he's out on a mission. And it's just a slice of pizza. What could happen? See ya." She said.

She hung up her cordless phone and pulled the sheets off her bed, throw them out the window and jumped out.

Honker was waiting for her. "Gos, are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked.

"No, I think it's a great idea Honk/ I'll go get a bite of pizza and be back before he knows. Now come on I'm starving." She said.

She started walking and he sighs and soon followed her.

Two pairs of feet are behind them.

Hours later..

They're at the pizza joint having a great time. GOsalyn looks at the wall clock and sighed.

"Well I better home. My dad will be home soon." She said.

She got up and said her goodbyes.

Honker soon followed her. "Gos, wait up!" He exclaimed.

She stopped and waiting for him.

"What is it Honk?" She asked.

"Um.. you know we've been best friends for 9 years."

"Yeah?"

"Well I was wondering…" He trailed on.

Gosalyn stopped in her tracks and gasped.

"Oh god." She said.

Honker looked at her confused. "What I didn't say anything yet." He said.

Gosalyn shook her head. "No Honk! Look! It's Tarus Bulba!" She exclaimed.

Honker looked up and there was Tarus Bulba right in front of him in the flesh!

"Hello Gosalyn. Long time no see."Tarus said.

Gosalyn stood there for a second.

"Gosalyn, what do you do?" Honker asked.

She quickly snapped out of it.

"RUN!" She exclaimed.

The two of them took in different direction with him right behind her.

"Um.. Gos about what I saying before."

"Nows not that a great time Honker." She said.

She grabbed near by trash cans and tossed him at him. He kept dodging them.

"Man, he's like ten times better." She said.

"You can't run from me forever Gosalyn." He called.

"No, I can die tying." She said.

Honker had stopped for a second to catch his breath. "Darkwing I have to get Darkwing." He said.

He took if he other direction.

"Looks like you're little boyfriend ditched you." Tarus exclaimed.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

As she was running Tarus Bulba pulled out his stun gun shit it at her. A direct hit. Gosalyn went down like that.

Tarus got a mischievous grin on his face.

Honker has finally found them at the electric company.

He ran up to D.W. who had just got shocked by Mega volt.

"Darkwing sir!" Honker exclaimed.

Darkwing looked at him. "What is it young man. I've never met before." H replied.

"It's about Gosalyn."

"No, I haven't thought about.."

"She's in trouble. Tarus Bulba is back and he's after her."

Darkwing gasped at that.

"Sorry Sparky. I've get better things to do. Let's roll." Darkwing said.

He three of them hopped on the ratcatcher and drove off.

As they wore driving back. Honker spotted Tarus with an unconscious Gosalyn in his hands.

"There they hare!" Honker asked.

Drake stopped the bike and took off.

"Sorry Darkwing. But me and this little girl have plans." He laughed.

They got in his jet and it took off.

"Gosalyn!" Drake exclaimed.

He watched the jet fly away.

He stood up and dusted himself off.

"Come on lets go!" He said/

They hopped back on the ratcatcher and took off to the tower.

Back with Gosalyn and Tarus.

Gosalyn is blind folded and tied up in a cave.

She's starting to wake up.

"You will see that escape.." Tarus said.

"Exactly I can't see anything. Let me guess you got me blind folded and tied up. Been there done that. Quacker jack tied me up once." She said.

"I see you still got you're sprit."

"Yeah, and I see that you're back to normal too. I thought for sure that you had dies. You must have made a deal with the devil." She said.

"I have. He gave me stronger and younger"

"What's in it for him?"

"I gave him my eternal life."

"Wow. What a deal/

"Silence!" He exclaimed.

He slapped her across the face.

"Ahh!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Now get up! I want to show you something." He said.

Gosalyn sniffed, he grabbed her b the cuffs and pulled her up.

They started walking away.

Back with the others in the Thunder Quack.

"Darkwing I'm sure that she's fine." Launch Pad said.

"Oh, really? So I shouldn't worry that my daughter is taken by some mad man. Who wanted to her dead since I can remember?"

"He was just trying to help Darkwing, sir." Honker said.

"Really? Well if I needed you're poison. I would ask you for it." Darkwing replied.

Honker was taken back by that. That's the first time Darkwing has ever talked to him like that.

"Take it easy D.W. Honker didn't mean anything."

Drake just looked out the window with a mad look.

Seconds later they arrived at the hideout.

"Okay I think we need to," Launch Pad trailed on.

"Ahh!" Gosalyn exclaimed from a distance.

They all gasped. "Gosalyn!" They called out.

Before anybody could say anything Drake was out of sight.

"Well okay Darkwing. We'll see you later." He said.

Honker and Launch Pad both went to their different directions.

With Gosalyn and Tarus.

They're standing on cliff looking down at a portal.

Gosalyn's eyes widen with fear.

"What is that thing?" She asked.

Tarus laughed. "Beautiful isn't it? It's a portal to the other dimension. All the evil creatures come out and will destroy the world. And the only way to stop is either with you're blood or D.W.'s. So either way I'm happy." Taurus laughed.

The alarm went off "Well well well. Looks like we got company." He said.

Gosalyn didn't respond her thoughts were on the portal. And watched the creatures fly out and attack St. Canard citizens.

"I'm going to take care of you're friend Darkwing." He laughed.

He took off and Gosalyn just looked at the portal.

'This is all my fault.' She thought to herself.

Darkwing is out looking around the cave,

"Gosalyn! If you can hear me! Say something!" He exclaimed.

Just then Tarus appear right in front of him,

"Why Darkwing nice of you o drop in." He said,

Darkwing gasped. "Tarus Bulba!" He exclaimed.

"Didn't think you'll ever see me again huh? Life is just full of surprises."

"What did you do to Gosalyn?" He asked,

"I wouldn't worry about her. What I would worry about is you're lovely St. Carnard. Cause in a few minutes it will destroy and the only way to stop is. Well let's just say I gave Gosalyn a lot to think about." He laughed.

Darkwing narrowed his blue eyes at him and gave him a powerful back web kick.

"You butcher!" He exclaimed.

The two of them started fighting.

Honker has also looking around. Spotted Gosalyn on the cliff.

He gasped. "Gosalyn!" He exclaimed.

'It's all my fault.' She thought to herself.

Honker took off running to the boards and climbed up the cliff.

"Don't move! I'm coming!" He exclaimed.

He finally reached her and stopped at the end.

He gasped at the portal. "Whoa what is that?" He asked.

"It's all my fault." Gosalyn said.

Honker looked at he confused. "What is all you're fault?" He asked.

"Everything, its all my fault. Tarus Bulbar is destroying St. Carnard. All those innocent people are getting hurt. And it's all my fault." She said.

Honker couldn't believe what he was hearing. "No it's not! None of this is you're fault. You hear me Gos?" He asked,

Gosalyn just stood there in a trance like.

Honker took a deep breath and pulled her close to him and gave her a passionate kiss.

Her eyes widen when he did that, he pulled away.

"Honk?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Did you just kiss me?"

"No."

"I didn't think so." She replied.

The two of them then looked at the portal again.

Dark and Tarus are still fighting. Tarus had enough of it for one day.

"Sorry to just run. But I have bigger fish to fry." He laughed.

He walked to the wall, there was a secret passage.

Just like that he took off and Darkwing was too late.

"Not too fast tubby." Darkwing said.

They began a wild chase.

Launch Pad is lost in the on dark cave scared out of his mind.

"Gee it sure is dark around here." He said.

"Hers a light." A voice said.

"Thanks." L.P said.

He lit it up and he saw two of the creatures flying next to him.

"Ahh!" Launch Pad excelled as he took off running.

"Gee, I wonder what's gotten into him?" The one asked.

The other shrugged.

Tarus arrived at the portal and Gosalyn was scared to see him.

"So, Gosalyn. You have a tough decision to make. WHICH one is it? Save yourself and let all the others die. Or jump in and save the world." He laughed.

Honker gasped. "Don't do it Gosalyn! They're has to be another way."

"Nope, there is no other way." He said.

Gosalyn narrowed her green eyes at Tarus.

"You're wrong! There is something I can do. You forgot one thing tubby."

"Oh yeah what's that?"

"I'm not a scared little kid anymore. I'm stronger and I'm not scared of you anymore." She said.

She then began to wipe the snot out of him.

"This is for killing my grandpa. And this is for trying to kill me and Darkwing three times!" She exclaimed.

With a powerful back kick she kicked him into the portal.

"Ahh!" Tarus exclaimed.

Honker ran to her. "Gos are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said.

The portal is still open and everything is flying out.

"What are we going to do?" Honker asked.

Gosalyn had made up her mind and turned to him.

"Honk?" She asked.

He looked at her and gasped/

"No Gos! No!" He exclaimed.

"I have to Honk. It's the only way to make this stop. If I don't all those innocent people will get hurt. And I couldn't live with myself if I didn't do anything." She said.

Honker nodded his head.

They hugged each other.

"Tell everybody that I love them. And tell my dad that not to worry." She said.

"I love you Gos."

"I love you too. Now go!" She exclaimed.

She aimed an arrow at him and it moved him away.

Darkwing and Launch Pad finally found Honker.

"Honk! Where's Gos?" Darkwing asked.

"She's up their sir. She's going to jump!"

"What? No!"

He looked up and Gosalyn slowly walking towards it.

"Gosalyn! Stop!" He exclaimed.

Gosalyn stopped and turned around and blew him a kiss. She then turned back around and with her final move she leaped in.

"No!" Drake exclaimed.

All the energy in her body is zapped out and with in seconds the portal disappeared and she landed safe on the garbage bags.

Drake and the others ran to her body.

"Gos? Gosalyn!" Drake asked.

"I'll call 911." Honker said.

Drake narrowed his blue eyes at him.

"You've done enough for one day." He said.

He picked up Gosalyn and walked away.

Honker just stood there not knowing what to say or to do,

To Be Continued..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Darkwing had bought Gosalyn to Morgana's house.

"A portal you say?" Morgana asked looking through her books.

"Yeah and a bunch of creatures flew out." Darkwing added.

"Hmm… obviously from an other dimension." Morgana said.

Drake held Gosalyn's hand and looked at Morgana. "Do you think you can get her back?" He asked.

Morgana sighed and closed her book. "I'm sorry. I wish I could. But once her sprit exits her body. You can't get it back."

Drake couldn't mean what he was hearing. "You mean?" He asked.

"I'm sorry. She's gone." Morgana said.

Drake shook his head in disbelieve. Morgana sighed and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I really wish I could. But that portal is more powerful then me." She replied.

"How could Honker do this?" Drake asked.

Morgana looked at him shocked. "Excuse me?" She asked.

"Honker was right by her side, and he knew that she had feelings for him. He egged her on!" He exclaimed.

"You can't be for real Drake darling. Honker would never do something like that. You weren't there." She said.

"I know it Morgana! Gosalyn would still be alive if it wasn't for Honker. If you want to blame somebody blame Honker. I hate him! I hate that kid! And I'm not going to rest till he looks me in the eyes and admits what he did." Drake said.

Morgana was really shocked to her this. "Drake!"

"I have plans to make." Drake said.

He stormed off.

Morgana sighed and looked at Gosalyn's body and started to cry.

Honker was in the other room when he heard this. He took off running out of the house.

The day of the funeral…

Drake is in the hallway, he'll stop and look at Gosalyns door and walked away.

"Drake darling, you sure you don't want to talk?" She asked.

"Talk? Talk about what? It's not going to bring her back."

"I would like to talk about it."

"Then go to a shrink. I have plans to do." Drake said.

He stormed away and Morgana sighed.

The doorbell rang and Morgana walked to it.

L.P. and Diana are standing by the door.

"Hey Morgana." Diana said.

Morgana sighed and smiled at them. "Hey guys." She answered.

Diana hugged her. "So, how's D.W. doing?" L.P. asked.

Morgana shrugged. "He hasn't talked about it much since it happened. It's like an other day." She said.

Drake walked in on them. "Well what are waiting for? Come on people we have a funeral to o to." Drake said.

He walked out and the others looked at him strange and soon followed.

At the Funeral..

Drake and Morgana are upfront looking at Gosalyn's body in the casket. Drake is trying his best to be strong. "She looks like an angel." Morgana said.

'And thanks to you she is one.' Drake thought to himself.

He then heard the Muddle foots walking in.

"What's he doing here?" Drake asked.

"For the funeral of course. He is after all Gosalyn's best friend." Morgana said.

"I don't care. I want him out."

"Drake darling, why are you blaming Honker? He didn't do anything wrong."

"That's right he didn't try to stop her! And I want him out." Drake said.

Morgana sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'll be back." She said.

She walked up to them. "Hey Morgana. We are so sorry." Binki said.

"Thanks. Um… Say Honker would you mind coming with me? I need to get more seats. I didn't think that she had so many friends."

"Sure Mrs. Mallard." Honker said.

The two walked away.

In the storage room..

"So how are you doing Honker?" She asked.

"Good I guess."

"That's good. Um.. it might be a good idea if you'll stay away from Mr. Mallard for awhile."

"Whys he mad at me? I didn't push her in."

Morgana sighed. "I know. He just blames people for it right now. He'll calm down."

Honker nodded his head and sighed. "I really loved her. In fact that's the last thing I said was that I loved her." Honker said.

"I'm sure she feels the same way Honker." Morgana said.

The two walked out of the room.

Drake is standing up front on the stand.

"Can I have you're attention? Thank you. Oh boy. I'm not good at these things. Gosalyn my little Gosy was my life. She was my hero. Never afraid to speak her mind and be herself. She would do anything and everything for her family and friends. And for that she gave her life for. She gave me a life worth living for. I am so grateful that I had her in my life. This is so wrong. You shouldn't have to bury you're children. It should be the other way around. I love you little Gosy. And you sure will be missed." He said.

He picked up a sunflower kissed in and placed it on the casket. Sunflowers were Gosalyn's favorite flower.

Next other people said what they liked about Gosalyn and placed a sunflower next to her.

'Remember me this way" By Vanessa Williams started to play in the background and a slide show of Gosalyn growing up is being shown.

Everybody had left and Drake is sitting down. Morgana walked up to him. "Are you okay?"

"Why does everybody ask me that? No, I'm not okay. My daughter had just died. Did you lose a child? No you haven't. So don't g trying to tell me how I feel."

"I was just trying to help."

"Well I don't need you're help."

"Fine! I'll be home if you need me!" She exclaimed.

Morgana stormed away, Diana was watching near by, walked up to Drake.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Aren't you going to tell me how I should feel?"

"No of course not. You're allowed to feel how our want. If you're mad be mad."

Drake looked at her shocked.

"I've been down this road before. I haven't told many people this. But I was married with Jack. We had a son together named Dixon. One rainy night he and Dixon went to the store and crashed on the way. Dixon didn't make it but Jack did. I blamed Jack for his death. We got a divorced. I'm just saying that if you ever want to talk. I'm here for you." She said.

Drake just nodded his head.

Diana got up and walked away.

Drake just sat there.

He arrived back home all the thoughts about Gosalyn rushed into his head.

And expecting Gosalyn to come running down the stairs, instead Morgana walked in the room.

"I am so sorry about earlier." She said.

Drake just walked away, into the living room. He spotted an old picture of Gosalyn in her Quiverwing costume. He then thought back about that night, turned it down. "I need to go." He said.

"What? But you just got here? Where are you going?"

"I don't know. But I can't stay here." He said.

He then walked out of the house leaving Morgana alone in the big empty house.

She looked around and laid down on the couch and started to cry.

The doorbell ran, she wiped the tears off her face and got up, walked over to the door.

Her co-worker Brad was on the other side. She just gave him a big hug.

Drake is outside on the walk. "If only I had gotten to her before Honker." He said.

"She had her mind set sir. I couldn't talk her out of it." Honker said.

Drake turned around and just narrowed his eyes at Honker.

"Oh it's you." He replied.

"I did try to stop her sir. But she was going to jump rather I was there or not. And this is wasn't what she wanted."

"You don't know that. Gosalyn would want to finish high school, get married, and have kids. And if it wasn't for you. She'll still be alive. So excuse me if I don't believe you." He said.

He stormed off and Honker was really taken back by that.

Morgana pulled away from Brad.

"Brad, I am so sorry. Did you want something?" She asked.

"It's okay Morgana. I just wanted to see how you're doing. How was the funeral?"

"Oh it was beautiful. Everybody said such wonderful things about her."

"That's great. Where's you're husband Drake?" He asked looking around the house.

Morgana shrugged. "Out. He just stormed out of here."

"Thought that he'd be here with you?"

"He just has a lot on his mind."

They walked into the living room and Brad saw a picture of Gosalyn.

"Is that Gosalyn?" He asked.

"Oh, that's right. You never met Gosalyn right?"

"No, I wish I did though. She looked like a great kid."

"She was a great kid. Not only did I get a husband. I also got a daughter. I treated her as my own. If you saw Drake and her together. You would swear that they was bold related."

"What do you mean?"

"He adopted her about 6 years ago."

"Wow."

Morgana just nodded her head.

At Diana and L.P.s apartment…

The doorbell rang and Diana answered it. Saw Drake on the other side.

"Drake? You just missed Launch Pad." She said.

Drake sighed. "Actually I came here to see you." He replied.

Diana was stunned by that and remembered about earlier.

"Oh okay. Come on in." She said.

He walked in and closed the door behind him.

They're on the couch talking about their kids.

She hands him a picture of her son Dixon.

"That's Dixon. It was taken a day before the accident."

"Diana I am so sorry." Drake said.

"It's okay. It's hard I know to think of live without Gosalyn. But it will get easier."

Drake nodded his head. "So.. where did L.P. go?" He asked.

"Don't really know. He just walked out. We haven't been getting along well."

"I didn't know."

"Hardly anybody knows. Gosalyn knew cause she would come over all the time."

Drake was stunned to hear this and he just looked at her speechless.

"Drake, the best thing you can do is go home to Morgana. She really needs you right now." She said.

"Yeah, you're right. I just keep thinking that maybe if.."

"Just go home and talk to her how you feel. She'll understand."

Drake sighed and headed out of the house.

Back at home…

Drake walked in and saw Brad and Morgana. He never liked Brad. Brad had a thing for her once and probably still does. He got really jealous.

"Well what a surprise. I didn't know that Brad was coming over." He said.

"Drake darling, you're back!" Morgana said.

"Yes and see that Brad invited himself over."

"He just dropped be after you left."

"Well isn't that covenant for him."

"Yeah, I was just checking up on Morg. I am so sorry about Gosalyn."

"Yeah well she will be terribly missed around here."

Brad got the hints and cleared his throat.

"Well it's getting late. I'll see you at work Morg." He said.

Brad walked out of the house and Morgana looked at Drake.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"Nothing I'm going to bed." He replied.

Drake headed up to the stairs and Morgana grunted. 'No I will not read his mind.' She thought to herself.

Weeks have past and things have only gotten worse between everybody.

"Drake darling, we have to talk." Morgana said.

"About what?" Drake asked not looking up from his paper.

"Us. We're not on the same page anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"You mean to tell me that you haven't seen any warning signs or red flags where our marriage is concerned? You know I can count on one hand how many times we've made love since her death."

"Oh come on Morg. It has to be more then that."

"No Drake it hasn't. And I'm surprised that you haven't noticed the distance between us."

"Morgana it's only been a few weeks."

"I know! I'm trying to be there for you. But you're not letting me in. Just talk to me. That's all I want." She said.

Drake couldn't bring himself to tell her everything yet and just stormed out of the house.

Morgana sighed and looked back at the clock.

"I better head to the shop." She said.

She soon walked out of the house.

Morgana is in her shop doing paper work when Brad walked in.

"Morgana? What are you doing here? I didn't think that you was coming in today."

"I wasn't. But Drake wasn't in the talking mood. So, I decided to come here and finish paper work." She replied.

"Morg, I got everything under control here. You should be home with you're family."

Morgana chuckled. "What family? Drake wouldn't even talk to me anymore. He's still blaming me and everybody else for Gosalyn's death. Don't get me wrong, I miss her like crazy too. But I can't just live in the past. I have to move on. And every time I try to talk to him about it. He blows up at me." She said.

"Don't worry Morgana. He's just grieving. And in a little while things will get better." He said.

Morgana sighed. "I sure hope you're right. If I lost Drake too. I don't know what I'll do." She said.

Brad smiled at her and put his hand on hers. Morgana looked up at him, pulled away.

"I better head home." She said.

She put her stuff away and moved out.

Drake is at Diana's apartment..

They're talking about the kids again when Drake noticed they have a PS2.

"Since when are you two the video game players?" He asked.

Diana chuckled. "Well I always was. But Launch Pad not so much. We bought that for Gosalyn. Since she usually came over a lot." She added.

Drake chuckled. "I remember times when the two of us would spend all day playing video games together and having fun." He said.

Diana smiled and thought of something.

"I'll play ya." Diana said.

"Oh, you're so on!" Drake exclaimed.

They both grabbed a controller and started to play.

Drake was having a blast since the Gosalyn's death.

"I got you so beat!" Drake exclaimed.

Diana covered up his eyes.

"Hey no fair!" Drake exclaimed.

Diana laughed, she's also having a blast with Drake.

They stopped playing and looked at each other in the eyes.

Drake cleared his throat. "I uh… I better go." He said.

Diana just nodded her head and they walked to the door.

Morgana is waiting for Drake to come home. He finally did. "Where were you?" Morgana asked.

"Just out." She said.

He was about to head upstairs when Morgana stopped him.

"You still think I took her away don't you?" Morgana asked.

Drake stopped mindtrack and looked back at her. "What? What did you just say?" He asked.

"Nothing." She replied.

"No, Morgana. You never have held back on something. So if you have something to say just say it." He replied.

"Okay, I still think that you're blaming me for her death."

Drake didn't respond to that.

"You know what Drake? Fine, don't answer me! I can't believe that you still think that! She was my daughter too! Remember I was going to adopt her as well. I'm going to be at my parents house if you need me!" She exclaimed.

She stormed out of the house and slammed the door.

She's out on a walk venting when who should she bump into is Brad.

"Whoa! What's wrong?" He asked.

"MEN! Especially Drake Mallard." She replied.

"Don't judge us by our worst" He joked.

Morgana sighed. "I know. It's just that Drake and I.. we're not the same anymore.

Is there something wrong with me?" She asked.

Brad was stunned to hear her ask that.

"What? No, there's nothing wrong with you. You are a beautiful smart woman. Any guy will give their right arm just to be with you."

Morgana chuckled at that, the two looked at each other and he leaned in for the kiss. And sure enough they kissed.

Morgana quickly pulled away and gasped.

"I got to go." She said.

She took off and Brad just stood there.

Back at home..

Drake is sitting on the couch when Morgana walked in.

"Morgana you're back!" He exclaimed.

Morgana looked up at him with sad eyes. "Drake, um… I kissed Brad." She said.

Drake totally freaked out. "WHAT! You kissed Brad!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah. I didn't plan it or anything."

"How long has this been going on?" He asked.

"It hasn't and it wouldn't." She said.

Drake couldn't even think he just stormed out of the house.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Any where but here." He replied as he slammed the door.

Morgana broke down in tears. "I am so sorry." She cried.

Diana's apartment..

She answers the door. "Drake?" She asked.

He just walked up to her and started kissing her, closes the door.

They walk over to the couch.

Hours later..

The two of them are laying on the couch wearing only a blanket.

"What did we just do?" Drake asked.

"I know. This isn't right. You better get out of here. Before L.P. gets here." Diana said.

Drake gasped. "Oh yeah. You two are talking things over again?" He asked.

"Yeah, trying to." She said.

Before either one could get up Launch Pad walks in and sees them.

"WHAT! IS GOING ON HERE!" He exclaimed.

Diana and Drake gasped and quickly put their clothes on.

"L.P. I can explain!" Drake said.

"Explain what! You sleeping with my girlfriend! How long has this been going on?" He asked.

"First and only time Hun."

"Don't tough me! You both make me sick!" Launch Pad exclaimed.

"Launch Pad, buddy.."

"I'm not you're buddy. In fact I'm not you're nothing. You can find you're self another sidekick!" He exclaimed.

Drake gasped at that and headed out of the house.

Drake arrived back at home and opens the door.

Morgana threw a pillow at him.

"JERK!" She exclaimed.

"Morg.. I." He trailed on.

"Save it Drake! L.P. just called me. So is this my punishment for not being able to save Gosalyn? Or kissing Brad? How could you! I tried talking to you about Gosalyn. But you wouldn't even talk to me. You went to another woman to feel comfort! Do you know how that feels? And it wasn't even a stranger. It was my best friend!" She asked.

"I didn't mean…"

"You didn't mean to what? Sleep with my best friend? So what did you just tripped and fell on her? I KNEW that something was up. But I never would of thought of this. And if you even think that we're even now? You are so wrong! I got control and you don't. I stopped before it got too far."

"Morg, I love you!"

"Don't say that! You don't even know what love is anymore. I want a divorce!"

She threw her wedding ring at him and stormed out of the house.

She slammed the door which causes a picture to fall off the stand.

Drake sighed and walked over to it. It was a picture of the whole family. (Morgana, Drake, Gosalyn, Launch Pad and Diana and Honker) He broke down in tears and looked around the empty house.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's the next day and Drake walking around the house.

"Boy it sure is quite around here." He said.

He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, turned the TV on.

Gosalyn's favorite TV show was on. "Hey Gos. You don't…" He trailed on.

He then remembered about everything. "Oh yeah that's right." He sighed.

He turned the TV off. "I need to get some fresh air." He said.

He got up from his spot and was heading out of the house when he tripped over Gosalyn's old shoes. "Ahh! What I tripped on?" He asked.

He picked them up and started crying, he then ran out of the house.

He's in the rat catcher driving around, trying to get his mind off things. When he spotted the stand where Gosalyn was last seen. "Oh, why did I come here?" He asked.

He jumped off of his bike and climbed up the ladder, sat down. "Oh Gos. I really screwed up this time. If only I could of stopped you. Things would have been so better." He said.

Just then a bright light and the music to 'Little Girl Blue' started to play behind him.

He slowly turned around and saw Gosalyn slowly appearing. She's wearing a purple hoody with a black tank top under it, low ride black wide legged trousers, black and white high tops, a double chain necklace with a guitar and a pick as a charm, butterfly ring, her hair is in a pony tail.

Drake gasped. "Gosalyn?"

Gosalyn smiled at him and laughed. "Hey pops." She replied.

"Gosalyn?" He asked again.

She nodded her head. He quickly ran to her and gave her a big hug.

"Gosalyn, I can't believe that you're here." He said.

"Temporally dad."

"I don't care. It's just so good to see you. You're an angel."

"Yeah, and you didn't think that I would." She mussed.

"You look amazing." He said.

"You sure don't." She replied.

Drake sighed and scratched his head. "Had a rough couple of weeks."

"More like a month dad."

Drake sighed and looked away. "I deserve it." He said.

Gosalyn shook her head. "Don't say that dad."

"It was my biggest mistake not stopping you from jumping that night. Everything terrible has been going on since that day."

Flashback to the day of the portal, sleeping with Diana and losing Morgana.

"I am so sorry dad." Gosalyn said.

"If I could go back I would do things so differently."

Gosalyn sighed and looked at him. "Well if that's true. Let's see what you'll do." She said reaching her hand out. He held her hand and a flash of light came out.

The scene is the night of the portal and Gosalyn is standing next to it.

Drake and Gosalyn are standing back watching. "That's me." He said.

"Mmm hmm." Gosalyn replied.

"This is so weird." Drake said.

Drake comes running towards Gosalyn and grabs her arm. "Gosalyn, stop! You don't have to do this." He said.

Gosalyn nodded her head and hugged her head, the two then walked away from the portal.

"That's what I should of done. Things wore been so much better." He said.

Gosalyn sighed and put her hand on his shoulder. "So, you're telling me that if I hadn't sneaked out, Tarus Boulba wouldn't have found me and everything else wouldn't have happened?" She asked.

"Yeah if I had kept you home. Things wouldn't have happened." Drake said.

Scene changed to Diana's apartment. She's crying and walks away.

Gosalyn looks at her and back at Drake. "She's so unhappy." She said.

Drake nods his head.

Gosalyn sat down on the table and looked at Drake. "Because of you right?" She asked.

"Yeah. And it wouldn't of happened if we didn't.."

"Dad, it's totally okay. I understand no need to explain."

"I bet you're ashamed of me. I would be."

Gosalyn sighed and looked at him, shook her head. "Actually I'm not. And before you go blaming you're self for Diana's problems. Guess what? This is just the way she is. She made her own choices." She said as she got off the table.

Drake nodded his head and sighed. "You know when you died. Morgana and I couldn't relate anymore. I never would of that… If I only stayed away. Her life would be so different." He said.

A flash came and Launch Pad and Diana are with each other all dolled up.

"Stop it! You're going to mess up my hair. And you didn't tell me where are we going."

Launch Pad laughed and looked at her. "Before I do. Mind if I get comfortable?" He asked.

He got down on knee and Diana smiled at him.

"What are you doing?" Diana asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He replied.

Gosalyn gasped and looked at her dad. "Oh my gosh dad. He's going to propose! This is so amazing!" She exclaimed.

Drake just nodded his head and they went back to look at the twosome.

"Want a pillow or something? So you can take you're time?" Diana asked.

"I do red. I want to spend all my time with you. Will you marry me?" He asked showing her the ring.

"Wow." Gosalyn said.

Drake sighed. "Yeah but it didn't happen that way. Look at her" Drake said as they looked back at the sad Diana.

Gosalyn sat next to her. "And this is all you're fault right? Dad, you don't know if they was going to stay together or not."

"Maybe. But she's here all alone. And don't tell me that L.P. and Morgana wouldn't of left her if it wasn't for me."

Gosalyn sighed and got up and looked at him. "L.P. and Morgana deserved better from the two of you." She said.

She walked past him, Drake looked down at the ground.

Diana is laying on the couch crying and Gosalyn and Drake are looking at her.

"Man, I really screwed up with everything."

Gosalyn shrugged. "So, you messed up. Big deal. Everybody makes a mistake now and then. It doesn't excuse what you did. And what's this I hear about you giving Honk a hard time? What did he ever do to you?" She asked.

"He took you away from me."

Gosalyn looked at him and shook her head. "Took me away from you? Dad, he didn't push me in. It was my choice to go. And that's why Morgana couldn't bring me back. Cause it was my choice."

"But you're too young to make that kind of decision."

Gosalyn sighed and the scene changed to a grave site.

Honker is sitting next to Gosalyn's grave crying.

"How can you think that he was responsible for my death?" She asked.

Drake sighed and shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe things would have been better if.." He trailed on.

Another flash showed up and the scene is the Muddle Foots house.

Herb and Binki are talking to Honker. Who's getting ready for his first date.

"So how do I look?" He asked.

"You look just amazing dear." Binki said.

The door bell rang and Honker sighed and walked to the door.

"This is how is life should be. No worry's and care free."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes at that. "Oh yes. His life is just perfect. But come on dad, it would be boring." She said.

They looked back and saw Honker answering the door with Ally behind the door.

"Hey Honk." Ally said.

"Hey Ally." He said.

The two kids looked and smiled at each other.

Drake couldn't believe what he was seeing.

But Gosalyn was totally at ease by it.

"I couldn't ask for anybody better for Honk. I wanted you to know that Honker is a great guy. And he wouldn't do anything that's stupid like try and kill me. But you wouldn't listen and kept blaming him for something he didn't even do." She said.

-Flash back to him talking to Morgana.-

"Drake darling why are you blaming Honker? He didn't do anything."

"He didn't stop her from jumping. And I don't want him anywhere near me." He said.

-End-

The two of them are sitting on the steps.

"Cause you wanted him to pay for his entire life." Gosalyn said.

"Gosalyn.. I.." Drake said.

"Dad you wanted to kick him out of my funeral."

"But I came around didn't I?"

"Yeah, but it's the fact that it even came out of you're mouth! Honker was and still is hurt that you would even think about it! You knew that Honker would never do something like this. And you still wouldn't let it go."

Drake sighed and got up walked around a little.

"It was like I living in a dream that I couldn't wake up from. I knew what I was doing was wrong. But it wouldn't bring you back. I was just so angry. That I couldn't let it go." Drake replied.

-Flash-

"Honker knew that she liked him. He egged her on, saying that if you really love me. You'll jump." Drake said.

"Drake darling you don't know that."

"I KNOW THAT! Gosalyn wouldn't ever do something like to risk her own life like that. And if you want somebody to blame. Blame Honker. I hate him! I hate this kid! For taking her away from me. And I wouldn't be satisfied till he looks me in the eyes and admits what he did."

-End-

Gosalyn looks back to Drake and sighed. "You hated the fact that I was dead. But you shouldn't of hated Honker." She said.

"I know. I've made so many mistakes."

"But you forgave him."

"Yeah, I did. I know Honker is a great kid."

"You're almost like a dad to him."

Drake nodded his head and scratched his head. "Yeah, I pretty much blew that up too."

"Because you thought he pushed me in and tried to kick him out of my funeral?" She asked.

"Yeah."

Another flashes and shows Morgana in her parents house. She's working on a spell.

Drake sighed as he looked at her.

"I shut Morgana out when you died. Left her alone to deal."

Gosalyn sighed and looked at him. "She wasn't alone." She replied.

Drake looked at her weird. "What do you mean?"

"Uh.. Never mind. It's nothing." She replied.

"Gos, I want to hear it." He said.

Gosalyn sighed and looked at him.

"She needed somebody to help her. She wasn't completely alone. You understand what I'm trying to say don't you?" She asked.

"I think you better show me." He replied.

"Okay." She said.

She held her hand out, he held it and another flash showed up.

-Scene changed to the office-

Morgana's talking to Brad.

Drake looked at Gosalyn confused. "Why are we here?" He asked.

"We can leave if you want."

"No, no." He replied.

Gosalyn nodded her head and walked over to the door, looked back at him.

"Open the door." Drake replied.

"Okay, don't say that I didn't warn you." She replied.

She opened the door and Morgana was crying on Brad's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Brad."

"It's okay Morgana. Don't worry about it."

"I just need some body to talk to. Drake and I aren't on the same page anymore. And I don't know what to do." She said.

They looked at each other and kissed.

Drake slammed the door on them. "I bet that's how it exactly happened." He said.

Gosalyn walked up to him. "Please don't be mad at her."

"I'm not mad at her. How can I be? After all I did to her. I pushed her away for a month."

-Flash-

"You still think that I took her away don't you?" Morgana asked.

Drake stopped on the stairs and looked back at her.

"What? What did you just say?" He asked.

"Nothing forget it." Morgana said.

"No no! You never kept anything from me. So if you have something to say just say it!" Drake exclaimed.

"Alright fine. Sometimes I think you're still blaming me for Gosalyn's death."

No response from Drake.

-Another flash-

"You mean you haven't seen any warning signs? That our marriage is concerned? You know I can count on one hand how many times we've made love since Gosalyn's death."

"It has to be more then that." He replied.

"No Drake it hasn't. And I'm surprised that you haven't noticed the distance between us." Morgana said.

-End-

Drake is standing around thinking about it, he looked around and Gosalyn was no where to be found.

"Gosalyn?" He asked.

He then heard the music starting again and he followed it into the other room.

Gosalyn is looking at his and Morgana's wedding picture and sighed.

"You know I never thought that my birth parents would die or you two getting a divorce." She said.

"Either did I. When you died everything changed." Drake said.

Gosalyn sat the picture down and turned to her dad.

"Don't forget dad that things wasn't so great before I jumped. You and Morgana fought a lot. I kept getting in trouble with everything. You never wanted me to tag along on you're missions. But I found a way. My death was just the tip of the ice burgh dad."

"You're right. I just keep thinking that what you're life would be like if.."

"If my parents didn't die and we never met right? Would you like to go back and change that too? So that the two of us never met?" She asked.

"Not really. I mean I don't know. If you're birthparents wore still alive. Things would be different." He said.

Another Flash..

You see a man and a woman in an office laughing and joking around. The woman has long wavy red hair with green eyes, the man has short black hair and blue eyes.

"So babe I forget to tell you. How was the interview?" He asked.

"I don't know. People are pleased?" She asked.

"Pleased? The store had a mob! You are a rock star!" He exclaimed.

"A rock star?" She asked.

"A big rock star." He replied.

She smiled and walked over to him. "Well in that case. I want pink jelly beans in my office every day. You get me?" She asked.

"Got you," He said.

They start laughing and Gosalyn stepped close to Drake.

"That's what I really messed about not having them around. They always joked around like that. Come on." She said.

"Where we going?" He asked.

"To my old home." She replied.

They held hands and another flash.

They're in a huge house.

Gosalyn's mom (Gwen) and little brother Noah are sitting in the living room.

Drake just looked at Gosalyn. "She was pregnant with him when she died." She replied.

He looked back and saw the whole family is gathering around to welcome her baby sister Faith.

Drake stood there for a second and Gosalyn was a big grin on her face.

"They always wanted a big family." She replied.

Her Grandparents are there too. "She's so adorable." Grandma Thora said.

Grandpa chuckled at that and looked around. "Where's Gosalyn?" He asked.

"Coming!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

She comes running down the stairs wearing the same outfit.

She gives her little brother a noggie. "Hey!" Noah exclaimed.

Gosalyn laughed and sat down next to her dad. Looking at her little sister.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"Chill dad. I was in my room. I was looking for something for Faith."

"How can you possibly find anything in you're room? It's like a disaster in there." Noah said.

Gosalyn threw a pillow at her brother. "You should talk Noah. You're room is worst then mine." She said.

"Okay you two break it up." Gwen said as she handed Will a bottle.

"What did you want to get Faith, Gos?" Will asked.

Gosalyn pulled out a little music box from her pocket. "This. Grandpa gave it to me when I was about 9 years old. And I want her to have it." She said.

She opened it up and 'Little Girl Blue' started to play.

Drake couldn't take any more of this and he ran out of the room.

Gosalyn watched him and followed him.

"It's okay pops. Everything is going to be okay." She said.

She hugged him, he hugged her back.

"I am so sorry. That these images made you sad." She replied.

"Everybody would have had a great life without me." He sniffed.

"It's not too late dad. You can still make up with Morgana. I know that she still loves you. Once she gets over what happened. Things will work out."

"How do you know?"

"You two still love each other. A love like that just doesn't go away."

"Not after everything that I've done."

Gosalyn sighed. "If it's what you really want dad. Then go for it."

"That's just it Gos. I don't know what I want anymore. I swear there are times when I don't think I ever will."

Gosalyn grabbed her dads hands and smiled at him.

"You will trust me. But you have to stop playing what if?"

"It's not that easy. And what you showed me tonight. What life would be like if I wasn't around."

Gosalyn shook her head at that. "No, you didn't see what would have happened. You saw what you had imagined would happen. I KNEW that you could move on, but if I had to lose another person in my life. I would of probably done something stupid like kill myself or something like that. The thought of losing you was too much dad. You keep blaming yourself cause you think you're responsible for my death. If I hadn't sneaked out, if my parents hadn't died. You think that everything will be perfect! News flash pops, you don't have that much power. Only one person does. And once you figure out what you want and go for it. But you have to promise me. That no matter how hard it gets. That you wouldn't give up. The world needs Darkwing Duck."

He nods his head. "I promise you." He said.

Gosalyn looked down and back at her dad.

"I have to go now." She said.

Drake shook his head and cried. "No! I don't want to lose you again." He cried.

Gosalyn smiled at him at pointed to his heart. "It's not goodbye dad. I'm always going to be here for you right here. But you already knew that didn't you?"

He nods his head and smiled. "Yeah." He replied.

Gosalyn gave him a final kiss. "I love you pops." She said.

"I love you too Gosy." He said.

She then stood back and slowly disappeared. Drake watched her disappeared.

He then found himself back at the crime scene. He looked around confused.

At Morgana's house..

She answers the door and saw Drake standing there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

To Be Continued..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Morgana stood next to the door and just glared at Drake.

"I'll say it again. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I don't want a divorce."

"What are you talking about?"

"I had this dream about Gosalyn. In my dream, she was back. She made me look at my life and everything I did. Made me see things for what they really are."

"Drake."

"And I came out of it... feeling like there's hope for us."

"I'm glad it made you feel better. But, um, I really can't listen to this right now."

"Okay, I'll tell you later." Drake said.

Morgana sighed.

"Fine fight me in court, but you're gonna make things harder on everyone."

"Okay, if it's what you really want."

"It is."

"Well, then I have two conditions."

"What are your conditions?"

"I'm not leaving the house." He said.

Morgana laughed at that. "I'm not making you leave you're house. You stay home. And I'll stay here."

"No, I mean. I'm not leaving this house. I'm going to be staying here so we can work it out." He said.

Morgana could not believe what she was hearing.

"Let the boy in deary. We could use some help with dinner." Grandma chuckled.

Morgana sighed. "Very well. You can stay in here for awhile." She said.

Drake smiled and walked into the house, she closed the door behind her.

"I have to make a phone call. So uh.. make you're self at home." Morgana said.

She walked away and Drake just stood there.

Drake walked around and found Morgana on the phone.

"I'm just so damn sick and tired of crying about this." Morgana said.

"What's going on?" Brad asked on the other line.

"I just got off the phone with my lawyer. I'm getting a divorce."

"A divorce? I thought he just moved back in."

"I... well, I didn't want him to."

"It's a big step, Morgana."

"Well, I can't live my life in limbo anymore. You know, I have a full-time job now." She said.

Drake was listening and walked up to her.

"You're blowing this out of proportion."

"Drake, I'm serious. I want a divorce."

"I just moved here."

"Yeah, that was completely against my wishes."

"I was keeping a promise to Gosalyn that I wouldn't leave."

"Well, you've broken a lot of other promises so..."

"Dinners ready." Mother called out.

The two of them headed out to the kitchen.

At the dinner table it's a very awaked moment. Drake and Morgana aren't talking to each other.

"So.. Morgana what happened with that Tarus Boulba fellow?" Father asked.

"He went back to hell and wouldn't ever get back out. Probably died." Morgana said.

"Oh. So are you all set for you're trip to New York?"

"Yup." Morgana replied.

Drake looked at her confused.

"You didn't tell me that you was going to New York." He said.

Morgana looked at him.

"I don't have to run you by with my calendar anymore."

"I'm just trying to understand something. First you come with me with a divorce. . Then I have to hear from someone else that you wanna take a business trip to New York and you want Brad to go with you." Drake said.

Morgana looked at him again like yeah so.

"Are you insinuating something here, Drake?" She asked.

"Well, given the history between you two..."

"Okay, enough you two. If you're going to fight. Take it in the other room." Father said.

Drake and Morgana walked

"Believe it or not, some men actually respect their wedding vows. You know Drake I would do anything for Gosalyn to be here with us alive."

"She is alive. In our hearts." Drake said.

"What about you, Drake? How do you keep her alive in your heart? With everything you've done to destroy this family, it must be difficult."

Drake sighed. " Morgana we can still put everything that happened behind us." He said.

"Easy for you to say." Morgana said.

"I learned something Morgana. You have to stop playing the blame game here, because it's killing us." Drake said.

"It already has, Drake. And if you think that you can force your way back into this house and just make a bunch of promises and think that's gonna fix everything." Morgana said.

"It's a start."

"It's not real, Drake. What's real is that Gosalyn is dead. And that you weren't there for me when I went through the toughest thing that a mother could possibly go through."

"So you're gonna file for divorce? That's gonna make things worse."

"How can I forget what happened Drake? You slept with my best friend, blamed me for Gosalyn's death. I can't go through with this again. I have to get ready for my trip." She said.

She walked away and Drake just stood there looking sad.

Morgana is standing around and her mom walked up to her.

"You okay dear?" She asked.

"No, not really." Morgana replied.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Because I have to act like everything is normal when it isn't."

"But you let him move in here." She said.

"Yeah, um.. he did."

"Well Morgana. Why did you ask him to move in here? If you was still having problems with his mistake?"

"I didn't ask him. He just showed up here and said that he was going to move in."

"Well honey, why don't you ask just forgive him then? You know we all make mistakes."

"He's not just anybody. He's my husband!"

"I know that. Even more reason to just put it behind you. haven't you ever done anything that you wished you could take back?" She asked.

Morgana then thought about her and Brad's kiss and shook the thoughts out of her head.

"I have to get packing for the weekend." She said.

She walked away and her watched her.

Morgana is all packed now and is heading to the airport.

She keeps thinking about what all had just happed.

Brad looked at her and smiled.

"You still love him don't you?" He asked.

"Of course I do. But I can't help but to think about everything."

"Just give him a try at first and then see where it goes from there."

"You know Brad. I've been too focused on being a Mallard for so long. That I don't think I remember how to be myself." She said.

"I know it's hard. But You will." He replied.

Morgana nodded her head and the two of them walked into the airplane.

Drake is in the tower thinking about what happened as well.

"Gos, I know you met well. But I think it's too late. Maybe it is for the best if we separated for a little bit." He said.

He sat on the ledge and then Launch Pad walked in.

"Hey D.W." He said.

Drake slowly turned around and smiled at him. "Oh hey L.P. What are you doing here?" He asked.

Launch Pad sighed. "Well I was getting board at home. And I figured that you might need a side kick."

'Thank you." He said.

Launch Pad sat next to him. "Diana and I are talking things over. How about you and Morgana?"

"Not so good. After I lost Gosalyn, my perspective on everything changed." He said.

"You know what's sad? It takes a tragedy or a near-tragedy to make us see what is important in life." Launch Pad replied.

"You know, I had the most amazing dream about Gosalyn last night." Drake said.

"Yeah? Tell me about it." Launch Pad said.

"She came to me. And she showed me all the pain that I've caused everyone because of my grief." He said.

"Whoa. It was an upsetting dream?" Launch Pad asked.

"It actually wasn't. Because she didn't judge me. She just... she told me that I can make things better. And I believe that." He said.

"I believe that as well , Drake. I really do, from the bottom of my heart. Hearing you talk this way, I don't understand how Morgana could not respond to you." Launch Pad said.

" I hope you're right."

"I know I'm right."

"You know, L.P., I just-- I can't get this dream out of my head."

"You know, sometimes a dream is a way to... show us things that we can't explain. It's... a way of telling a truth."

Drake looked at L.P. shocked. "When did you become so educated?" He asked.

Launch Pad shrugged. "Don't know." He said.

On the plane with Brad and Morgana.

"I should have divorced him right when he thought that I was responsible for Gosalyns death." Morgana said.

"Why didn't you?" Brad asked.

"Because everyone kept pressuring me to work it out with Drake. And I don't know who I am without Drake."

"You're the same amazing woman you've always been."

"You know, when you say that, I believe it."

"You should."

"I mean, that's not what life's supposed to be about. But I guess, you know, when you've made as many mistakes as I have, you don't really wanna sit around and.."

"What are you talking about?"

"Brad, come on, don't try to tell me that I haven't made mistakes. I mean, I drove my husband into the arms of another woman."

"Wait a minute! Why are you saying that? That was completely Morgana doing."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just saying that maybe if I'd been more-- I don't know, more..."

"More what? Morgana, you're everything a man could want. And Drake didn't appreciate it."

'What I'm saying is just-- if I had done things a little bit differently, he might not have run off and did what he did."

"Differently how? You should be a doormat? That's not who you are."

"I can't believe we're actually arguing about this."

"There's nothing to argue about. You shouldn't blame yourself for anything that's happened. It's not your fault. And as your friend, I'm not going to let you lash yourself. End of story."

"Well, thank you. Even if I don't believe every word."

"Tell you what Morgana. Why don't you call Drake when we get there and he can get a first plane here. So you two can spend some quality time together." He said.

Morgana smiled and nodded her head.

Back with Drake and Launch Pad.

"I hate to say this. But I think it's really over between me and Morgana. And maybe it's for the best for a little while."

"Gee, D.W. I'm sorry to hear that. But what about the dream?"

"It's just that L.P. are dream. I know Gosalyn met well. But there are some things that just can't be fixed, And I should accept it." He said.

Launch Pad nodded his head. "Well if you need me. You know where to find me." He said.

The two hugged each other and Launch Pad walked away.

His cell phone rang, he grabbed it out of his pocket. "Hello?" He asked.

In the hotel room with Morgana. "Drake, it's me. Do you think that you can come to my hotel room? It's really important." She said.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there just as soon as I can." He said.

He flipped the phone off and wondered what it could be about. "Well it's now or never." He said.

He walked to the Thunder Quack and took off flying.

Morganas is in her wedding dress waiting for Drake to show up.

There was a knock on the door, she looked and saw Drake.

"Drake, come on in." She said.

Drake looked at her and sighed walked in and closed the door behind him.

"What's this all about?" He asked.

She handed him his wedding ring. "Where this and I will be you're wife again." She said.

Drake looked at the ring and sighed. He really wanted this to be true. But it's jumping in too fast.

" I wish you hadn't done this." He said.

"I ruined the surprise. I know I did, I'm sorry. It's just that I'm just so happy, Drake. And I'm gonna remember this day, and I'm gonna remember this moment just like I remember our wedding."

" Morgana, you look so -- you're so beautiful. And I'm sorry that I have to…" He trailed on.

He was about to walk out when she grabbed his hand.

"Wait! Wait, Drake we gotta -- we gotta do it right."

"Oh, Morgana stop, okay? Listen to me."

"All right, just -- just let me say one more thing. And then, it'll be your turn, okay? Just one more thing. You gave this ring back to me. But I didn't want to wear it then. I didn't want to put it back on, until I really knew it really belonged on my finger. If you put this on, I will never take it off again." She said.

Drake paused and looked at the ring and sighed.

" I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I should have said something right away. But I was so surprised when I saw you in the dress. Morgana we can't do this." He said.

Morgana looked at him surprised.

"Well, you're going to have to be more specific. What is it, exactly, that we can't do? We can't live together again? Well, it can't be that. I mean, your toothbrush is next to mine in the holder. And your shaving kit is above the sink."

"And the doesn't mean what you want it to mean."

"Those are your keys on the desk. And that's your coffee cup in the kitchen sink."

"Morgana please."

" So what is it that we can't do? We can get on with our lives. We can."

"No, we can't. You know we can't. I'm sorry if I led you to believe otherwise, but this is as far as it goes. Nothing's changed between us."

"You're wrong, Drake. Everything's changed. I'm willing to move on from the past."

Drake paused again and looked at the ground.

"You still can't get over that I couldn't bring Gosalyn back. Can you?" She asked.

Drake didn't respond to that.

"You moved into my house! With my family!" She exclaimed.

"Just because I slept here, Morgana, doesn't mean.."

"You didn't just spend the night there, Drake. It's not like you were just doing the laundry. You were with me! You were loving me! And if you deny that now.."

"No, I don't deny it, okay? I don't deny it! I'll just get my stuff."

Morgana grabbed his hand.

"Please don't do this to me again!. Don't make me think that we have a shot, and then -- it's not fair!"

"No, it's not fair. You standing there, looking so beautiful. It's like I had this amazing dream, and it came true. And now I'm walking -- walking away from it. It's the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

"Why was it so easy for you to come to me, and be with me, when you thought that I needed you? And why is it so hard for you to stay with me now?" She asked.

"Morgana, it all hurts! Being here hurts. Losing you hurts. I care about you. I will always care about you. But I have to care about myself. And if I want to hold on to any kind of self-respect Morgana, I can't stay married to you." He said.

Morgana threw his wedding ring at him.

"You go to hell Drake." She said.

"That's not what I meant." He said putting his foot in his mouth again.

"Then what did you mean by it?" She asked.

"So now you're angry." Drake asked.

"Oh, you're damn right I'm angry. You made me believe that you were coming home. And you never intended to stay. What is that, Drake? Revenge?" Morgana asked.

Drake didn't respond again.

"You let me tell anybody that would listen to me, that we were back together. Did you want to make me look like a fool?" Morgana asked.

"Morgana! You think I saw this coming? You in a wedding dress? Handing me your ring like you wanted me to put it on.."

"Like what? Like I love you? Like we're married? Well -- you strung me along, Drake. And this is the payoff. Congratulations, it worked. I feel like an idiot, and I am so sad. But I guess that's how you felt, when you found out I kissed Brad, right? So I suppose we're even." She said.

"Morgana, that's not what I was doing. I was doing everything I could to make our life's better!"

"I may have been a little over-anxious, but I am not delusional! And all right -- maybe you didn't exactly encourage me, but you must have known where I was headed. And if you didn't want me to head there, then why didn't you say something? Answer the question!" Morgana exclaimed.

"Maybe the truth is, I didn't want to stop you. Just for a little while, I wanted this back. I wanted you back. You're not the only one who wishes things were different. That we could turn back the clock. And for a while there, I wanted to pretend that it was all possible. But now that we're back in reality, I can't fool myself into believing the past didn't happen, Morgana."

Morgana shook her head at that.

"I never asked you to do that. I only asked you to believe that the future could be different. But you can't." She said.

"I can't. I love you.."

Morgana chuckled and sniffed.

"You know what, Drake? I don't want to hear it. I don't really want to hear how you love me. Because if this is what your love amounts to, after everything we have been together, then I don't want it. It's not worth keeping. I've had it. I'm over it. And I'm sick and tired of feeling guilty and ashamed -- and sorry. More sorry than I'll ever be. I'm done." She said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Drake asked.

"You say you love me, but you can't be with me. Well, I am who I am. And you know what? If that's not good enough for you, then your eternal love doesn't do a damn thing for me except make me feel like a complete failure."

"Morgana, I didn't want to hurt you."

"Oh, yes you did. You wanted to hurt me, just like I hurt you. And you did. My heart is breaking. But I am through begging."

"No. No, I never asked you to beg me for anything."

"But you knew I would. You knew I would be with you and love you, no matter what. But you can't say the same for me, can you? Then leave."

She pointed to the door.

Drake sighed.

"Yeah, I'll go get my stuff."

"I'll send your stuff. Leave. Hey. Just so we're clear -- don't expect me to be waiting for you when you decide you want me back. I won't be. Not this time."

"Don't threaten me, Morgana."

"It's not a threat, Dark. It's the truth. You asked for it, you got it."

Drake headed out to the door and slammed it behind him.

Morgana walked over to the door and locked the door.

Drake sighed and walked away, Morgana walked to the bed and laid down and started crying.

"Jewels 'It's going to be alright starts playing in the background."

"I say to myself  
Self, why are you awake again? It's one a.m.  
Standing with the fridge door wide open, staring  
Such a sight, florescent light  
The stars are bright  
Might make a wish, if I believed in that shit  
As it is, I might watch TV  
Cause it's nice to see people more messed up than me  
I say to myself, as I smile at the wall, let myself fall

It's gonna be all right, no matter what they say  
It's gonna be a good day, just wait and see  
It's gonna be okay, cause I'm okay with me  
It's gonna be, it's gonna be, it's gotta be

I shiver, shut the door  
Can't think standing here no more  
I'm alone, my mine's racing, heart breaking  
Can you be everything I need you to be?  
Can you protect me like a daughter?  
Can you love me like a father?  
Can you drink me like water?  
Say I'm like the desert, just hotter.

The point of it all  
Is that if I should fall  
Still you're name I'll call

It's gonna be all right, no matter what they say  
It's gonna be a good day, just wait and see  
It's gonna be okay, cause I'm okay with me  
It's gonna be, it's gonna be

As long as we laugh out loud  
Laugh like we're mad  
Cause this crazy, mixed up beauty is all that we have  
Because what's love but an itch we can't scratch, a joke we can't catch  
But still we laugh

I go back upstairs, turn off the TV  
You say "I'll be okay baby, just wait and see."

It's gonna be all right, it's gonna be okay  
Gonna be a good day, just wait, just see  
Gonna okay, cause I'm okay with me  
It's gonna be, it's gonna be, it's gonna be..."

To Be Continued..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next night..

Drake is walking back in the house from his missions. When he saw Morganas family in the house with boxes.

"Uh.. what's going on?" He asked.

Morgana walked up to him. "Don't worry Drake. We're just getting my stuff and then we'll be leaving." She said.

Drake looked around at all the boxes. "Oh." He replied.

"And before I forget here. Let's just get this over with." She said.

She handed him some papers, Drake took them and looked at them. "Just sign them Drake. So we both can get on with our life's."

Drake sighed and grabbed a near by pen and looked back at her.

"Are you really sure you want this?" He asked.

"Yes, it's for the best Drake. We haven't been getting along lately. And lets just stop before we both say something we regret." She replied.

Drake nodded his head and quickly sighed the paper and handed them back to her.

"Thanks." She said.

Her mom walked up to them. "I think that's everything." She said.

They all headed out of the house and Drake just looked around the empty house. "I'm home alone again. I guess I have to get used to it again." He said.

L.P. and Diana come walking in the house.

"Hey, we just saw Morgana with a bunch of boxes. Is everything okay?" Launch Pad asked.

"Yeah.. uh.. She just came to pick up her stuff." Drake replied.

"I am so sorry to hear that Drake. I thought that you two would work it out. You two still love each other."

"We still do. But like the song says 'Sometimes Love Just isn't enough.'" He replied.

Diana sighed. "Oh Drake this is all my fault."

"Diana something I learned from all of this. You can't keep blaming you're self from things that happened. It just wasn't meant to be. Morgana and I have both accepted it."

"It's still so sad." Diana replied.

"So Drake what are you going to do about all of Gosalyn's crime fighting gear? I know that she was in training to be a super hero."

Drake shrugged. "I don't know L.P. I mean she was so existed about starting training this summer again with all her super hero friends. And now all her gear will go to waist."

Diana thought about something. "Allison, would probably use it. I see her at the gym all the time. She's a black belt in martial arts, it will make her feel like she still has a part of Gosalyn with her."

Drake sat there for a minute. "I can't train her! It will be like a backstab to Gosalyn. She'll think that I'm replacing her." He said.

Just then a picture on the fire place started to move. Drake looked at it strange. It was a picture of Gosalyn and Ally together. Making faces at the camera. It says Best Friends forever. "Maybe not." He said.

He looked at the clock and headed out of the house.

At the gym Drake is using an exercise machine. Ally comes walking out of the girls locker. She's wearing a baby blue tank top, jogging pants. She ties her long blonde hair in a pony tail with her lucky black scrunchee. She spots Drake and waves to him. He waves back and watches her walk over to the mats.

She puts her stereo down hits play. She grabs her staff out of her bag and starts doing her usual exercise routine, along her martial arts, back flips, all that stuff. She wasn't great but she wasn't bad. Why with a little training she would be a perfect hero.

Drake cringed when he heard the music blasting loud. 'I haven't had this head ache since Gosalyn.' He thought to himself.

He continued to watch Ally doing all of her stuff and thought back to training her. He shook the thoughts out of his head and continued what he was doing.

Once the music was down, she was getting a drink from her water bottle.

"Hey Ally." Drake said.

Ally spat out of her water and looked at him. "Oh hi Mr. Mallard. You scared me."

"I didn't know that you came here."

"Yeah well Gos and I came here all the time together. It was always around this time too. When you were at work she would sneak out and drag me here. She taught me everything I know. I'm still little rusty at it. But I'm getting the hang of it."

"Did she?" Drake asked.

He was about to say something when his buzzer went off.

"I'll catch up with you later Ally." He said.

He took off running and Ally just looked at him weird.

"No wonder Gosalyn didn't say much about him." She said.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and continued to work on her thing.

At S.H.U.S.H. head quarters..

Darkwing is walking around and spotted J. Gander standing next to a female agent with brown hair and blue eyes. Darkwing walked over to them. "You wanted to see me J. Gander?" He asked.

"Darkwing this is the newest agent Jade. Jade this is Darkwing." He said.

"Nice to meet you Darkwing." Jade said.

"Nice to meet you too. Um.. is this all you wanted me for?" He asked.

J. Gander laughed. "No the real reason why I called you for. Is that we know you was very close to Quiverwing and we're thinking about doing a memorial wall for her. Would you like to help? Since you're the one who knew her best?"

Darkwing smiled and nodded his head. "I'd like that." He replied.

"Good. Now come in my office so we can go through so we can go through the plans." J. Gander said.

The two of them walked away and Jade was checking Darkwing out.

"He's not bad. Not bad at all." She thought to herself.

The two some are in the office.

"So here are the plans. We thought that we would do the wall of her through the ages. From the time that she started to crime fight till now. Do you have any photos?" He asked.

Darkwing rolled his eyes. "I think I can come up with an idea. When does it all have to be in?" He replied.

"Well we're planning to have an opening of it next month."

"I'll look though my files tonight and see what I can find."

"Sounds good. That's all I wanted right now. You can go." He said.

Outside the office Jade was listening to the conversation, she quickly ran to her desk and acted like she was cleaning it. Darkwing came walking out. "See you around Darkwing." She said.

Darkwing wasn't listening and just walked out of the room.

Later that night..

Morgana is dropping off the keys to Drake's house.

She walks in the house and saw Drake sitting in the living room looking through photos.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know that you were here. I'll go away." She said.

"No, Morgana. It's okay. I don't mind." He said.

Morgana walked in and closed the door behind her. "I was just dropping off house keys. What are you doing?" She asked.

"J. Gander approached me today about making a memorial for Gosalyn." He said.

"Aww, that's nice."

"Yeah, I'm liking for pictures of her through the years as Quiverwing."

"Need some help?"

"Sure have a seat, grab a box and start looking." He said.

Morgana sat down on the floor, grabbed a box of photos.

She picked up the first photo and started to laugh. "Drake, remember this?" She asked.

Drake looked at the picture of Gosalyn with her dyed purple making a weird face to the camera. He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "How can I forget. The bathroom was stained purple for a month. I was so mad."

Morgana smiled and looked at him. "So how are you Drake?" She asked.

"It's been so long since anybody asked me that. I'm doing good. Well I'm getting there anyways." He replied.

"That's good. You know that this was for the best right? Our divorce I mean."

He nodded his head. "Yeah at first I didn't. But now I do."

"You know what Drake? That no matter what happens. I will always be you're friend." She said/

Drake smiled back at her. "Same here Morgana." He replied.

"Well I better be going/" She said.

"Okay, nice talking to you." He said.

"You too." She replied.

She walked out of the house and closed the door behind her.

The next morning..

Ally is out jogging she spotted a shadow figure out on the top of the building. 'What the?" She thought to herself

She shook the thoughts out of her head and continued on her jog.

The figure slowly disappeared.

As she was jogging a bunch of angry dogs cam chasing after her.

"Ahh!"Ally exclaimed.

She took off like a bullet.

Jumping over trash cans, climbing over a fence. She jumped down and cached her breath. The dogs couldn't get her she sighed of relieve and started to walk away when there was a huge hole in her way. "Great now what?" She thought.

She heard footsteps behind her and didn't feel like talking out. She looked around, saw a huge stick near by. She picked it up and with a running start she goes leaping over the hole. She then realized that she was at a dead end. "Shit! Today isn't my way!" She exclaimed.

The footsteps wore getting closer to her. She grabbed on tight to her stick.

A bunch of thugs came running out her.

"Holy freaking shit!" She exclaimed.

She used the stick to beat the living snot out of them.

Once they were defeated Ally stood there trying to catch her breath.

When Darkwing came out of the darkness with a stop watch. "And time." That wasn't bad. Needs some improvement. But all together that's not bad at all." He said.

Ally gave him what the hell are you talking about look.

"Excuse me? What the hell are you talking about?" She asked.

"Well you have to admit. You can do a lot better." Darkwing said.

"Again. Will you tell me what the hell is going on here?" She asked.

"With pleasure. I have been watching you Allison."

Ally hated to be called her first name. She took her stick and tripped him. "Whoa!" He exclaimed.

He fell to the ground she walked over to him and looked down at him. "It's Ally. Call me Allison again and you will die. So you have been staling me?" She asked.

Darkwing got up and dusted himself off. "No, not stalking. Overseeing you. And I think that you will be a great hero." He said.

She just gave him a blank look.

"You see Ally. Ever since Quiverwing passed away. I've been looking for my next student."

"And you think that's me?" She asked.

"You got it kid. So what do you say?"

"Let me get this straight. Not only have you been stalking for me for who knows how long. But you let angry stray dogs chasing after me. Just so you can ask me a question? Are you freaking nuts or something? Why would I do some nut job like that?"

"You get to save life's! The excitement."

"More like all the responsibility. I'll pass." She said.

"You get to wear a cute outfit." Darkwing said.

That got her attention and turned around. "When do I start?" She asked.

In the tower…

Ally is working out with Darkwing and 'The eye of the Tiger' is playing in the background.

She's jumping rope, hitting a punching bag, doing jumping jacks, using her boa hitting the dummy dolls.

Doing combat with Darkwing, she kicks him in the jaw which makes him fall to the ground. He saw a very shocked and blessed look on his face. Smiles and nods his head. Ally is running through a bunch of missals. She doges all of them, she breaks a board with her head.

She stops and cached her breath when L.P. came walking in.

"Launch Pad? What are you doing here?" Ally asked.

Darkwing and Launch Pad just looked at each other.

Ally then thought about it and gasped. "OMG! You're Gosalyn's dad!" She exclaimed.

Drake chuckled. "What? Who is this Gosalyn?" He asked.

"Yeah, it all makes sense now. The late hours, the secrets. Drake Mallard and Darkwing Duck are the same. Which also means… Gosalyn was Quiverwing!" She exclaimed.

"Wow, you're quick." Launch Pad said.

"So it's true?" She asked.

Darkwing nodded his head. "Yeah, but you can't tell a living soul about it." He said.

"Oh I promise! It's not like everybody would believe me anyways." She exclaimed.

Drake then sighed and looked at the clock.

"I have to go back to S.H.U.S.H head quarters again. L.P. can you drive Ally home?" He asked.

"Sure thing D.W."

"And I accept to see you every night Ally. Oh what's going to be name?" He asked.

"It's my little secret. You're going to have to wait and found out." She teased.

Darkwing chuckled and walked out of the tower.

At S.H.U.S.H.

Darkwing is working on the site, painting the wall Gosalyn's favorite color red.

Jade walked up to him. "Hi Darkwing." She said.

He looked at her. "Oh hi Jade." He replied.

"You must of really like Quiverwing." She said.

"Yeah, you can say that she was like a daughter to me." He replied.

"You need any help?" She asked.

Drake shook his head. "No, I'm pretty much done for tonight. And I'm going to head home." He said.

"Oh okay." She said.

Darkwing wiped his forehead and sat the brush down and walked away.

The next day..

Ally is at the tower training some more.

Honker is in the tower as well watching her from a distance.

"You can take 5 Ally." D.W. replied.

"Okay." She said.

She walked over to her gym bag and grabbed her water bottle.

"Hey Ally." Honker said.

Ally looked up at him. "Oh hey Honker." She replied.

"Um.. that was good." Honker said.

"Thanks, I know that it's nothing like what Gosalyn would do. I'm trying to do her style along with my style."

"I think you did great Ally. Gosalyn would be very proud." Honker said.

Ally blushed at that. "Uh.. thanks Honker. That means a lot." She said.

The two of them looked at each other and looked away.,

"Break times over Ally." Darkwing called out.

Ally sighed. "Already? Well, I guess I'll see you later H." She said.

She walked back and Honker watched her. L.P. walked over to him. "You like her don't you?" He asked.

Honker quickly shook the thoughts out of his head. "No, I'm still in love with Gosalyn. I can't love more then two people. Besides I'm not ready to start dating again." He said.

He walked away and Darkwing headed over. "Keep it up Ally. You're almost done." He said.

He walked over to Launch Pad. "What was that all about?" He asked.

"Honker likes Ally."

Drake looks at Honker and back at Ally.

Later that night..

Darkwing is at a near by restaurant getting a late night snack.

He was about to take the first bite when he spotted Morgana and some guy walk in.

"I'll be right back." Her date said.

Morgana nodded her head and walked over to Drake.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey. Whose you're date?" He asked.

"Who Vince? He's just an old friend from school. He's back in town for the next couple of days. And I thought that I'd show him around."

"And it doesn't hurt that he's good looking right?" He asked.

"You noticed huh?"

"Just little. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks have you thought about dating again?"

"Me start dating again? Nah, I don't have that kind of time. Besides, who would want to date a guy that can't talk about?" He asked.

"Hey, don't sell yourself short. I was with you for 6 years that has be for something. It was the best years of my life."

"Yeah and look how I blew that as well."

Morgana was about to say something.

"Our tables ready." Vince said.

Morgana got up from the table and walked over to Vince.

"Uh.. check please." Drake said.

He paid for the meal and headed out.

Back at the house..

Drake is watching Ally on video tape and taking notes.

"Gos, she's really good. I am sure that she will make a great addition to the S.H.U.S.H. family. Now before you get mad at me because I never let you do anything like this. I just thought that that if I kept you away from all of this. That I would keep you safe. Boy, did you ever show me the truth. That danger is everywhere. I miss you a lot, But I can't live here anymore. I'm thinking about moving. Too many memories around here. And it's much too big for just me. I saw an apartment complex near by that seems nice. You would really like it." He said.

He sighed and continued to write down notes that would that would help Ally.

He turns the TV off and heads up the stairs.

It's the day before the big opening.

Drake is in the tower with Ally and everybody else.

"Are you crazy? There's no way I can be ready for action. By tomorrow." She said.

"It's perfect Ally. Everybody is going to be there for the opening of her memorial. What a more perfect way to introduce you're self. A way to close a chapter and open a new one."

"I don't know. Its Gosalyn's moment not mine."

"Trust me Gosalyn would love it."

Ally sighed and continued to work out.

Honker is watching her again he is in total awe by her.

'She's so cute.' He thought to himself.

Ally's peaked from the corner. "You like me." She teased.

"What?" Honker asked.

"Launch Pad told me about you're little conversation last night. You like me and you want to marry me." She teased.

"What? I didn't.."

"Ally get back here. We only have one more day of training till I show you in front of S.H.U.S.H." Darkwing said.

Ally laughed. "I'm just picking on you H. I know that we're just friends and that's what's its going to be. Coming D.W." She called back.

She jogged back up to Drake, Honker just sighed. He kind of was glad that she didn't have feelings for him, but at the same time disappointed. "This will give me time to work on my new computer program." He said.

It's now the big night..

Everybody is standing around waiting to look at it. J. Gander walked up front.

"Welcome to the Quiverwing Memorial. Even though she was only here for a limited time

She is still a hero in my book. And now the guy who knew her best Darkwing has an announcement."

Darkwing walked up the front of the crowd. "Thanks J. Gander. After Quiverwing passed away, I didn't think that I would ever find a student to teach again. But then Quiverwings friend popped into my life. And I would like you to meet her. Please welcome The Shadow Huntress." He said.

With that Shadow comes flying into the window lands on her feet.

She's wearing a light blue tank top, black shirt, blue and black boots, mask, her hair is down. Her wooden staff is on her back.

Darkwing throws a vase at her, she quickly grabs her staff and smashed it into tiny pieces.

She does her usual routine and everybody is applauding .

J.Gander walked up to them. "Welcome to the S.H.U.S.H. family Shadow."

"Thanks J. Gander. I will do my best." She said.

Jade walked over to Darkwing.

"Hi."

"Hi." He replied.

There was an awaked pause till Darkwing spotted the press taking pictures of Shadow.

"Shadow over here!" They exclaimed.

"Excuse me." He said. He walked away from Jade she looked around and walked away.

Darkwing walked over to Shadow. "I am her trainer. So you should take pictures of the two of us." He said.

The two of them smile and looked at the camera.

"Whose the cute girl?" Shadow asked.

"Who?"

"The lady that you was talking to?"

"Her names Jade."

"I think she likes you."

"What?"

"I can sense these things. She has the hots for you."

"Don't be silly. I'm not interested in her."

"Then you better tell her that. Cause she wants more."

Darkwing sighed and walked away while the press is still all over Shadow.

Darkwing walked over to JADE.

"Jade, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked.

"Sure." She replied.

"I'm flattered that you have feelings for me. But the truth is I'm just not interested in dating just yet. Along with training Shadow. I just don't have the time for it. I hope you understand."

"Yeah, totally. I'm being transferred to another location anyways." She said.

Darkwing smiled and walked back to the press.

Later that night..

Darkwing and Shadow are standing on a tower when the buzzer went off.

They quickly took off running and jumped down. Landed in their own bikes, and took off.

Honker is at his house working on computers.

Morgana is in her shop.

Up in the clouds..

Gosalyn is watching over them. She's wearing a glowing golden halo on her head, white angel type wings staking out of her back, and wearing a white robe with two swords attached to the robe by a circular light blue band. The sword on the right side of her should be should be made power of 20 or more tiny little jagged and crooked black metal prong-like blades branching out from a black handle. A fiery pale glowing yellow energy should cover these prongs and make the sword looked more like one, the other sword should be an ordinary looking but magical blade.

She laughs as she looked at them. "See pops. I told you that everything is going to be okay." She said.

She then took off flying to the other angels.

The End.

I would like to thank ReaderPal for the help with this story. Without help I couldn't finish this story the right way. THANK YOU!


End file.
